


Urgent Care Required

by Shadow_Warriour



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Medicine, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Warriour/pseuds/Shadow_Warriour
Summary: We all know when it comes to a certain blonde, it's always love-at-first-sight for Sasuke Uchiha.





	Urgent Care Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumbledThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumbledThoughts/gifts).



> One-shot written as an Xmas Secret Santa gift to one of my sweets, Thor. <3  
> Hope you like it! :*
> 
> Note: this probably should have been spread out over several chapters, but due to time constraints, it was smushed to 3k words xD just thought I'd mention it when you read this and feel the haste in my writing lol

Sasuke Uchiha slung his bag over his shoulder and rushed—gracefully, of course—out of the campus library towards the event hall at the main student center. He had switched his phone to ‘do not disturb’ mode while studying and missed the alert he’d set to leave for the pre-med club’s meeting fifteen minutes ago.

Thankfully, he noted, glancing at his watch, it was only five past six, and the distance from the library to the student center was short. But why in god’s name Sakura Haruno found it a necessity to schedule a group meeting two weeks prior to Christmas break, _also_ the week prior to _final exams_ , went beyond his understanding. He vaguely recalled her saying something about how she’d been trying to book this guy for a while, but because he was fresh out of medical school and working as a resident in the ER, time was not his friend.  

Sasuke, from personal experience, understood _that_ very well. His own brother became a doctor ten years ago and Sasuke rarely saw the man at home those first couple of years after he graduated medical school. And being someone who loved his brother, not getting to see him on a daily basis left Sasuke miserable for that period of time. Still, Sasuke ended up choosing the same career path, was accepted to the prestigious Konoha-Med as of a month ago, and now cruised through his senior year of college with all the time in the world. 

Well, except for the current moment, hustling the last few steps to the student center and trotting up the stairs to the event hall. He honestly didn’t even need to attend this meeting; he doubted many students would even show seeing that it was the week prior to finals—unless Sakura had threatened her entire sorority and several others, just like himself, to show their faces because she’d spent far too much effort getting this guest speaker, something that wasn’t even her job as president of the club. But she was the type to do more and delegate less so the remaining board members of the pre-med club got away with being lazy—one of the many reasons Sasuke chose against joining school organizations. He explored other ways to display his leadership skills, though Sakura would easily shut all that down by reminding him of his habitual tardiness. 

He huffed, finally reaching the event hall, setting his backpack atop a chair nearby the entry door, and casually walking in as if he had made a quick trip to the bathroom and was returning to his seat. The slight flush on his pale face would have very obviously informed everyone in the room, surprisingly a full house he noticed, that he’d been rushing to get here. His quiet entrance, however, kept any heads from turning around, but it didn’t prevent a pair of distinct green eyes at the front of the room from sharply focusing on his for a brief moment before turning to smile at the figure across her. Sakura Haruno did not tolerate tardy behavior.

But that detail became insignificant the second his gaze trailed down the length of her arm and up the tan one that shook her hand. Immediate regret washed over him for his choice to dismiss exec board applications because that right there could have been _his_ hand enclosed within that firm grasp attached to the most beautiful, godly masterpiece of a human he’d ever seen in his life.

The lights dimmed overhead and reflected on the man’s golden locks, giving them an even greater shine, while his eyes pierced through the faint light like earth against the darkness of the universe. He stood tall behind the podium, his fitted polo clearly defining every muscle of his body and Sasuke just couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Even worse, his feet fastened to the ground beneath him, immobile, when the blond creature’s brilliant gaze met his own as he announced his name in introduction. 

 _Naruto Uzumaki_. 

It echoed within Sasuke’s mind, shaking his very being, until Naruto at last looked away, addressing the rest of the room. If there was one thing Sasuke became absolutely certain of in that moment, it was that he would make Naruto Uzumaki his own. A dream that quickly shifted to jealousy when Naruto’s speech concluded and Sakura made her way to the podium, smiling and thanking him for coming all this way. The return smile Naruto gave her practically blinded Sasuke but aggravated him at the same time.

He wanted that for himself.

And ten minutes later, he received it, when he pushed his way to the front to get his moment with Dr. Sexy Uzumaki. There was a small space surrounding the blonde and Sasuke soon realized why no one got too close. The proximity was consuming; he could hardly breathe. The blush on his cheeks that had faded colored his face once more, three times darker than before. Whatever he was going to say to Naruto Uzumaki dissipated into nothing, leaving behind a very speechless— 

“Sasuke!” Sakura called, taking his hand and pulling him out of the crowd. “Dr. Uzumaki, this is Sasuke Uchiha, the other student I was telling you about earlier who also got into the same medical school you recently graduated from.” 

The beautiful man transferred his attention from the pinkette to his tomato-faced state of panic, as he tried to form the right words to say. “M-my brother also works at your hospital.” 

 _What the actual fuck, Sasuke_. That was the first thing that came to his mind? He berated himself for being such a dumbass in front of the first person in his life he wanted to impress that wasn’t his family.

 “Your brother?” Naruto’s brows scrunched together, presumably thinking about how idiotic he was, Sasuke figured. But a second later, an even bigger smile erupted from the painfully beautiful man.

“OH! Don’t tell me!” Naruto zoned in on his face, making Sasuke blush even harder. “You’re Itachi’s brother, right?!”

 Sasuke merely nodded, afraid of spouting out nonsense if he opened his mouth. 

“I knew it,” Naruto said. “He sometimes comes down to the ER when I need a neuro consult. Really nice guy, despite being extremely intimidating.”

 A soft laugh escaped his lips. “He has that effect on people.”

 “I believe it,” Naruto replied, chuckling himself. “Next time I see him, I’ll mention I met his little brother.”

“Sasuke,” he said, not wanting to be identified as the _‘little brother’_.

“Sasuke,” Naruto echoed, sending the butterflies in Sasuke’s stomach into a frenzy. Naruto extended his hand forward. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Sasuke pushed forward his own hand, letting the strong, tan one envelop his, the warmth encompassing his soul just as he’d knew it to feel.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” he said softly, a soft glimmer tweaking in his eyes knowing the fact that he would make Naruto his own. 

Alas, it wasn’t as easy as he had imagined. 

Nor did anything go as planned.

The first part of it all was fairly easy—the stalking. He didn’t have to look too far to find out that one, Naruto was bisexual, and two, what his work schedule was—at a cost of course. The cost being his dignity. He sighed at the memory:

_The urge to relieve his bladder eventually took over his need to find out more about Naruto Uzumaki. So, he made a brief trip to the bathroom and upon his return, he found his brother sitting at his desk, one brow delicately raised, and the smirk of a man who knew far too much, all together with Naruto Uzumaki’s facebook profile lighting up Sasuke’s screen in the background._

_“I—“ Sasuke choked. “Was just tryingtogettoknowmoreaboutKonohaMedical,” he mumbled in a rush, scurrying up to his laptop, shutting it, and holding it behind him. As if that would hide the truth that had just revealed itself._

_“Little brother,” Itachi said, standing up. He leaned in close, and poked two fingers at Sasuke’s forehead. “You’re not fooling anyone.”_

_Sasuke pursed his lips, watching Itachi stroll towards the door, his nose wrinkling in annoyance._

_“And by the way,” Itachi said, smirking, “I sent him a friend request.”_

If it wasn’t for the fact that when Sasuke opened his computer to cancel the request, Naruto had already accepted it, Sasuke would have shunned Itachi for a month for the sheer embarrassment it could have caused him. Later on, he found out Naruto had mentioned meeting Sasuke to Itachi prior to Itachi strutting in his room and so very boldly sending that friend request on his behalf. _And_ , the morning after, Sasuke found a paper sitting on his desk with a certain blonde’s work schedule for the remainder of the month. 

That meant Itachi approved.

But Sasuke wasn’t going to just show up to his work at the hospital—at least not yet. He now knew that Naruto had talked about him. And so Sasuke ventured a slightly different direction and sent Naruto a FB message. A very _casual_ message, of course. About medical school and how best to prepare for it—knowing full well that Naruto knew Sasuke had a brother who was a doctor, and a whole family of doctors on top of that. But Naruto never once remarked on that and instead told him about all the things he found difficult in his four years at Konoha Med and what helped him and what didn’t.

The conversations went back and forth for a few days and all of this eventually led up to their second accidental encounter, in the ER, on the first day of his Christmas break, after Sasuke had an onset of stomach aches, probably from the rotten tomato he ate that morning.  

The doctor on that night shift, regrettably, was Naruto.

This was not how Sasuke imagined their second meeting—him in his ugly, miserable circumstances while Naruto, as usual, looked like the brilliant ray of sunshine he was. Even worse, the stomach aches lasted three more days and Sasuke had to be admitted to the hospital. On the plus side, Naruto visited him every one of those days during his lunch break—and even came to see him on the third day, when he wasn’t scheduled to work, much to Sasuke’s surprise:

_Two distinct knocks on the door alerted Sasuke that his favorite blonde had come to see him. He immediately sat up, pinching his cheeks to look less like the sickly patient he was and more like a juicy apple ripe for the plucking._

_Naruto opened the door, his large, built figure filling up the door frame. “Hey! How’s my favorite Uchiha?”_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You only know two Uchiha.”_

_“You’re still my favorite,” Naruto winked, checking Sasuke’s vitals before seating himself on the chair at his bedside. It made Sasuke happy to see Naruto caring for him like this. Sasuke wasn’t one hundred percent sure if it was just something innate, since Naruto was a doctor and it came as a habit, or if he perhaps felt something more towards Sasuke. Naruto knew that Sasuke had plenty of physicians in his family that also worked at this hospital to constantly check on his health, but regardless, Naruto always double checked everything when he came to see Sasuke._

_“Ramen again?” Sasuke snorted, eyeing the three enclosed foam cups held inside a tied plastic bag Naruto had brought with him._

_Naruto untied the bag, opening the lid of one cup and inhaling the contents as if they were the most heavenly scent on earth. “It’s better than whatever they’re giving you.”_

_Sasuke couldn’t help but agree. Hospital food always tasted so bland. And the ramen was actually making his mouth water._

_“Want some?” Naruto asked, noting the hungry look in Sasuke’s eyes._

_“It’s fine.”_

_Naruto smirked. “Don’t be so stubborn—here,” he said, lifting the fork with noodles, blowing on them to cool them down and bringing them close to Sasuke’s mouth, their eyes locking._

_So blue… they were so blue, Sasuke thought._

_He opened his mouth, slurping in all the noodles, a drop of the soup rolling off the side of his lips. He raised his hand to clean it, but Naruto’s thumb was already there, curling under the drop and gently wiping it away, his gaze lowering to his lips._

_A knock interrupted them, jolting Naruto back just as two nurses marched in with a tray of food, leaving a second later. But the moment was gone and now that Sasuke’s food was here, Naruto had no need to offer his._

But Sasuke didn’t stop trying then. That spark, however fleeting and small, Sasuke felt it down to his core. And so, it was time to step up his game. 

_“Kick me,” Sasuke said._

_Suigetsu tilted his head, scratching his cheek. “You sure about this?”_

_“Just do it.”_

_“Alright, if you say so…”_

_An hour later, Sasuke found himself in the ER, staring at his beautiful blonde again._

_“Is this tender?” Naruto questioned, lightly pressing on Sasuke’s leg. Sasuke pretended to be in more pain than he actually was, nodding in agreement as if he couldn’t talk from how much it hurt._

_“I think just icing it and some rest for a few days would do the tri—“_

_He was cut off by a quick knock before Itachi barged in, a nurse trailing behind him. “Sasuke—“_

_“I’m fine, Itachi,” Sasuke sighed._

_“What happened?” he frowned, then turned to Naruto. “Is he okay?”_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Itachi, I just said I’m fine.”_

_“Why didn’t you call me?” he pressed._

_“How did you even find out?”_

_Itachi sighed. “Is_ that _what’s important right now?”_

_“Itachi,” Naruto interrupted. “He hurt his leg, and it’s slightly bruised but he really is fine. Honestly, this didn’t even require a trip to the ER,” he chuckled._

_“Oh,” Itachi said, pausing in thought. And then he smirked. “I see.”_

_Fuck, Sasuke thought. He was never going to let him forget this._

_“Well, I’m sorry my little brother has wasted your time,” Itachi said, smirk still in place._

_“No, no,” Naruto waved it off. “I enjoy seeing him.”_

_Sasuke pretended he didn’t hear that despite the blush that gave him away. Itachi for sure made note of that, he knew it._

_“Well let’s not make this the new norm for meeting,” Itachi said. “Do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve? We’d love to have you join us for dinner.”_

_That took Sasuke by surprise, but Naruto didn’t miss a beat, looking straight at Sasuke when he said. “I’ll be there.”_

But Sasuke couldn’t wait that long to see Naruto again so instead of New Year’s Eve, he opted for Christmas Eve—unfortunate for Naruto who was working but fortunate for Sasuke who could see the man without any interruptions, being that Itachi was out of the country for some neurology seminar.

So, he happily made his way to the ER with all his desires in tow, but, what he hadn’t anticipated, was a very, very irritating nurse blocking him from his goal.

“I’d like to see Dr. Uzumaki,” Sasuke repeated, arms folded, sitting in one of the ER rooms as the nurse took his blood pressure.

“I’m _so_ sorry, honey,” she said, not sounding sorry at all, “Dr. Uzumaki is assigned a different set of rooms. Dr. Hyuga is assigned to yours.”

“I do not _wish_ to see Dr. Hyuga,” Sasuke repeated for the thousandth time. “I’d like to see Dr. Uzu—“

“Sasuke?” Naruto called, popping in his head between the half-opened door. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

The nurse instantly changed her attitude, buttering up her voice as she said, “He’s got a mild headache, Dr. Uzumaki, but I’ve got him taken care of.”

Yeah, right. Sasuke wanted to smack the woman. For saying that and for the way she lifted her chest and smiled at Naruto, purposely placing her hand on Naruto’s wrist in pretend reassurance.

Naruto didn’t even bother with her, making Sasuke have the urge to stick his tongue out at the nurse. “Who’s got this room today?”

“Dr. Hyuga,” the nurse replied.

“Tell him I’ll take this patient off his hands,” Naruto instructed, smiling at Sasuke. “Neji’s got enough on his plate anyways.”

The nurse reluctantly complied, leaving the two alone.

Naruto plopped down on the black stool and rolled up to him, working through the physical exam as he asked the basic questions. “So, when did your headache start?”

“Two days ago,” Sasuke replied right on cue. He had the whole story down before walking through those hospital doors.

“Is it in one place or all over?” Naruto asked, shining a light in one eye, then the other.

“All over,” Sasuke said as Naruto grabbed the funduscope, leaning in so close, Sasuke could practically kiss him, but all too soon he was gone.

“Have you taken anything for the pain?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No.”

“And how bad does it hurt, if you had to rate it out of ten, with ten being the worst pain in your life?”

“Eight,” Sasuke said.

“An eight?” Naruto raised his brows, then smirked. “You’re holding up pretty well for eight.”

Sasuke bit down on his lip. “I have a high pain tolerance.”

“A high pain tolerance?” Naruto repeated, smiling mischeviously. “Yet this is your third visit to the ER.”

Sasuke flushed.

“You sure there’s _no_ other reason for your visits,” Naruto inquired, standing up and shadowing over Sasuke, his hand lifting up Sasuke’s chin to look him in the eyes. “Nothing at all?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto leaned down to smash his lips over his, setting Sasuke on fire. His firm mouth parted Sasuke’s, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking him from his sensations. And before a sense of vertigo spun him into unconsciousness from the intense pleasure, he found his own hands sliding up Naruto’s chest, kissing him right back.

“More,” he mumbled between kisses. “More.”

Naruto suddenly broke the kiss, pushing away and walking to the door. Sasuke was actually about to break into tears from fear he did something wrong, when Naruto flipped the lock, bolting the door shut, and smirking, turned around to say: “Exactly _how_ high is your pain tolerance?”

 


End file.
